Battle of the Hell Bringers
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: Ai Enma versus Yami no Yuugi' The battle of the dark souls.


**I don't own anything this Halloween.**

**Happy Halloween people! For the occasion, I present to you this crossover one shot! This story is about darkness, fear, and what lurks in the darkest corners of your room…your home…and your mind. It is set in **_**Yu-gi-oh! Season Zero**_**, so no card games here.**

**May I present the two main characters of the crossover Animé in question:**

**Yami no Yuugi:**** Before sweet and innocent Yuugi learned of his dark Alter-Ego, during his Freshman year, he had multiple enemies; Bullies, crooks, thugs, even a serial bomber on one occasion, they all crossed Yuugi, sometimes even causing him to pass out from pain. But every time, when he would wake from his time unconscious, he would find his adversaries writhing on the ground, crying out in madness. The Diagnosis? Their minds were in their own personal version of Hell, doomed to eternity until they repent their ways.**

**Ai Enma:**** A stoic, silent young girl with long silken black hair and vivid, blood red eyes, wearing a black high-school uniform, and sometimes, a long, flowery black kimono. You might just see her in the corner of your eye, watching you…unblinkingly. But another glance and she's gone. It is for certain though: Should you need her to 'dispose' of anyone who has wronged you, all you need to do is to go to her website, at the exact stroke of midnight, and type out the name of your adversary. The next morning, you will find that your adversary has 'mysteriously' disappeared, and a strange tattoo-like mark on your chest. The Diagnosis? Your adversary has been sent to hell for eternity, but there is a price to pay. No matter how good you were in life, when you die, you will go straight to hell, to spend eternity in the greatest amount of pain you can endure, not knowing what Paradise is.**

**Here, we shall see a battle between these two Animé Hell bringers, all in the name to answer one simple question:**

_**Who is going to Hell?**_

**

* * *

**

_Our story starts at Domino High, were a young boy is seen in classroom I-B, silently playing a videogame as a small group of people were assembled around a table at the other side of the room.__

* * *

_My name is Hiroyuki Naoyama. I just transferred here when we moved to Domino from a small province in Hokkaido. In my old home, I was the favorite of the village. Everyone wanted to be my friend, and all of my neighbors adored me. I was especially good at games. No one in my village could ever defeat me. 

Then it all changed when I moved to this city. It has been already a few weeks since I moved, and still no one in this school notices me.

All because of that _show-off_, Yuugi Mutou.

Everyday, he would come in and brag about how his grandfather owns the best games in town, and would let people play with the seemingly endless amount of cool games he brings. The teachers don't even care that he's bringing them; they just shrug it off like nobody's business.

And plus, they don't care about that huge _gold_ _block_ that's hanging around his neck.

He's such a special child that none of the rules apply to him anymore! Look at him over there, surrounded by our classmates. Just look at that big smug smile on his face. Oh I wish I could just slap it off of him!

Hey wait…that might just be a good idea.

I turned off my game and started to stand up. From the table behind me, Kaiti Raimaki stood up as well. Kaiti is my first and only friend, and most people say my girlfriend. Secretly, I wish that were true, she's so beautiful with her long brown hair done up in a curly ponytail.

"Hiro…" She said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. Sometimes I think she's emphatic. She can always tell when I'm about to blow my top. "Listen Hiro, just calm down and don't do anything you're going to regret…"

Regret? What would I regret?

"No worries Kaiti." I told her, flashing a smile. "I'm fine."

I walked over to Yuugi's table, and watched the crowd part at my arrival. I saw him playing the same game I was. And I gawked at the level he was playing. Level twenty-seven? I can't even get through twenty!

"Oh, Hello _Naoyama-kun_." He greeted, that big, smug smile on his face again. "What brings you to my side of the classroom?"

"Listen Yuugi…" I started, trying to keep my voice calm. "How about we play a little game?"

"I love games, so I accept."

I smirked. "Good. Meet me at the Archery Range after school."

I walked back to my seat, the smirk widening. Finally, I'm going to get the last laugh.

* * *

"So, what's the game, _Naoyama-kun_?"

"It's a simple game of target practice."

I stood on one side of the range, Yuugi on the other, next to us stood a target. And over our heads, hung two apples.

"Here are the rules. Each of us will take turns shooting arrows into the targets opposite us. The outermost ring is five points, next one is ten, and so on. The bull's eye is a full 50 points. Now, the apple is a proxy. You can shoot at the apple, and if it goes through, that's 100 points, but if you make your opponent's apple drop, you automatically win. We both get three shots, and you can only try to shoot the apple on the last turn. Understood?"

Yuugi stood there for a while and thought it over, and nodded.

"Good, you can have first shot."

Now's my chance to get rid of Yuugi's smile. Back home, this was my best game, I could even shoot off the weather vane on top of a house. There's no way he's gonna win!

He took a bow and arrow, and with a little bit of difficulty, let it fly at the target.

I looked over the target and counted the rings. "Twenty-five. Good for a beginner…"

I chuckled a little. There's no way he's gonna win.

"My shot."

Confident, I drew back the bow, loaded the arrow, and let it fly. Straight and true, it landed on the target, dead bull's eye.

"That's fifty for me."

Yuugi's next shot. He was getting the hang of archery, and loaded the bow without much difficulty. I gotta hand it to him, he's a fast learner. He let the arrow fly, and to our amazement, it too was a dead bull's eye.

"Wow, fifty!"

I growled a little. I took aim, but suddenly, something shined in my eye. I was blinded for a second, and accidentally let the arrow go; it flew askew, and landed far from the bull's eye.

"Oh, I think that's a five, _Naoyama-kun_…"

That cheater! I looked him over, and saw that that _block_ of his was catching the sun. "Yuugi, can you take off that thing on your neck? It's giving me a bit of glare."

He seemed reluctant. "I don't think I should…it's my treasure."

"If you don't want to take if off and leave it somewhere, hand it to me. I'll take care of it."

Yuugi thought it over and reluctantly handed it to me. He walked back to his spot and took aim. Before he could shoot, I caught his attention. "Why don't I go first? Is that okay Yuugi?"

"Oh…um, sure."

I held the rope of the block thing in the hand drawing back the bow, aimed at the apple, and let it fly. Like I aimed it should, it went directly through the apple.

"A full hundred. Beat that Yuugi!"

"Oh okay…"

He took aim, took a step back, and accidentally tripped over, letting the arrow shoot straight for me. Panicked, I held up my hands to my face, still holding the block thing. The arrow was deflected by the block, which had a sloped side, and it caused the arrow to fly up to my apple, and cut through its string.

As the apple dropped to the ground, Yuugi let out a yelp of surprise. "Yeah! I win!"

I got up, trudged toward him and thrust the block back. I started to walk away, and he smiled at me again. "How about another game next time?"

I glared at him and left.

* * *

The dismissal came all too late for me. I couldn't bear the thought of him beating me. I quickly packed my bag and stormed out of the room. And in doing so, I bumped into Kaiti.

"Kaiti?" I asked.

"Hiro, just calm down. It was a fluke okay?"

I stormed down the hall. "Of _course _it was a fluke, Kaiti! There's no way that little Yuugi could beat me!"

Kaiti followed me out into the sidewalk. "Hiro, don't put all the heat on Yuugi. He's a really nice kid."

"Are you defending him Kaiti?"

"Not really defending, just stating the facts…"

"Oh so that's it! You're taking his side huh?"

"No, Hiro…"

"You're like all the rest! Just defend the cute little hero that is Yuugi!"

"Hiro, listen to me, I lo—"

"Go and be _his _girlfriend, _see if I care_!"

Kaiti recoiled from me, tears in her eyes. "Okay, _fine_! I _**will**_!"

She turned around and ran off down the corner. Then I heard a loud screech, and a crash.

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Here I am now, right next to Kaiti's hospital bed, looking at her. She's wrapped up head to toe in bandages, her eyes closed, and the monitor hooked up to her is letting off a slow, melodious beep.

I looked down at my hands. This is all Yuugi's fault! If he wasn't such a show off, I wouldn't have been so competitive…then maybe Kaiti would…still…

I held her bandaged hand in mine. "Don't worry Kaiti…" I said slowly. "I'll get him back…"

Then I was able to catch the conversation a few nurses had in the hall.

"_He __**disappeared**__? Just like that?" _

"_Yeah…I heard that he sent the Hell Girl on her…"_

"_Who?" _

"_The Hell Girl, a young girl that sends people to hell for you!"_

"_How do you get to her?"_

"_I heard you have to connect to her website at midnight…"_

Hmm…jackpot!

* * *

_Eleven fifty-seven…_

I was starting to nod off…staring at the screen of my computer. "Why did it have to be at midnight…?" I asked myself.

I looked at the clock over my head.

_Eleven fifty-eight…_

Maybe I should've gotten a few winks of sleep…who knew I had to wait so long…either that or fix myself a drink that'll keep me up…

_Eleven fifty-nine…_

Time to face the music…I began to type the website address. Let's just see if this 'Hell Girl' is really true…

_Midnight._

Now or Never! I pressed the 'Go' button and waited. After a few seconds, the screen went totally black, and I saw a little tongue of flame flare in the center of the screen and go out. Then, a text box appeared, with a 'Send' button next to it. Above it were these words:

_Please type the name of the person you want revenge on_

I took in a breath, looked down on my keyboard, and slowly typed.

_Yuugi Mutou_

I moved the cursor over to the send button. As I did so, Kaiti flashed in my vision. "Kaiti…retribution is coming soon…"

I clicked it. As soon as I did, the screen went black again. And suddenly, the screen showed a window that said: '_URL not found'_.

"Huh? I was just there? How can it be not found?"

Then, suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand up. Someone's watching me.

Slowly, I turned around. Nothing there. I looked back to the screen and closed my eyes. Dang it! It was a bunch of crap!

I opened them again, and I saw a girl's reflection in the monitor!

I whirled around and saw a young girl, wearing a black schoolgirl's uniform, with long black hair and deep blood red eyes.

"You called for me?" She asked in a soft, monotonous voice.

"You're the Hell Girl?" I asked her.

"Yes. My name is Ai Enma, and I am the one to take revenge for whoever calls me."

I gained a little confidence. "Okay, I want you to get Yuugi Mutou for me."

She took out a small, black, straw doll and handed it to me. It had a small red string around its neck tied in a large bow. "If you truly seek to take revenge on the one that's been tormenting you, simply remove the string on the doll's neck, and he will be sent straight to Hell."

"Good." I tugged slightly on the red string.

"But once you do, you enter into a contract with me."

I stopped. "Contract?"

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. The person who is tormenting you will be sent to Hell, but once you die, your soul will be taken to Hell as well. You will be locked in Hell for all eternity, never knowing what is peace, or paradise, or happiness…"

In a flash, she disappeared, leaving the black doll in my hand.

"_Now, it's up to you…" _Her voice whispered at me.

* * *

The next day, at dismissal, I was packing my things silently, when I felt someone coming up to me.

"I heard about what happened to Kaiti…" I heard Yuugi say.

"Good, so you know it's your fault." I said bluntly, thrusting my bag over my shoulder.

"My fault?" He asked, those big eyes of his wide. "How is it my fault? I didn't do anything to her!"

"Don't deny it! It's your fault!" I reached down into my pocket, where the doll stayed.

"I didn't do anything!" Yuugi pleaded. "You've gotta believe me!"

I gripped the doll and pinched the red string. "Liar!"

I pulled off the string around its neck and stormed off, leaving Yuugi alone in an almost empty school.

* * *

_**I shall deliver your vengeance…**_

* * *

The sun was setting, and Yuugi was busy collecting his things. He had a lot of homework to do, and had to get home fast. When he finally finished, he moved towards the door, but for some reason, it was locked.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone there?" No reply. He tried the other door, but it was locked as well. Even all of the windows were locked tight.

"This isn't funny!" Yuugi called out, getting scared. He noticed the sun was setting awfully fast today. He looked around frightened, trying to look for someone.

"_I see you down there…"_ Called out a man's voice cheerfully.

Yuugi leaped a foot into the air. "Who are you?" He asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm up here, silly!"

Yuugi looked up, and screamed as he saw a gigantic, floating eye in the center of the ceiling.

Then, suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Kaiti.

"K-k-Kaiti?" Yuugi stammered, stumbling up to her.

"Hi, Yuugi." She greeted with a smile, holding out her hand to him. "Wanna come with me?"

Yuugi took her hand and pulled on it, but let it go when he realized that he had pulled her arm out of its socket!

Her head tilted to the side, and dropped down to the floor, where it rolled up to Yuugi's feet.

"What's wrong Yuugi?" She asked, looking up at him.

Yuugi backed up against the wall, and jumped back when he bumped into someone. When he jumped back, he hit his head on a hanging plastic mobile and was knocked out.

Ai walked out from the shadows and looked down at Yuugi's unconscious form. "I sense a great darkness around you. Your soul is tainted with the dark. I shall relieve you of your misery…"

Just when she was about to inch her way closer to him, Yuugi's Puzzle started to glow a brilliant white light. She took a step back and shielded her eyes, but she could just make out Yuugi's form standing up.

"What is this?"

"_Forgive me for the intrusion, Miss. But I have to insist that you do not take me anywhere…" _A voice similar to Yuugi's, but deeper, and more confident, said.

Ai lowered her hands and looked at Yuugi. His stance was completely different from before. He now had a sort of regal air about him, in the way he carried himself. He had one hand in his pocket confidently, and his stare was more intense than it ever was.

"_You say that my soul is tainted with the dark." _Yami no Yuugi said, grazing his hair with his free hand. "_But I must say the same to you, Miss."_

"Who are you?" Ai asked, her blood red eyes narrowing.

"_I_ _am who you think I am. But may I ask for your name_?"

Ai nodded and replied in her monotonous voice, not phased by her 'victim' and his sudden personality change.

"My name is Ai Enma. And I was instructed to send you to Hell."

"_I see. And may I ask, Miss Enma, by whom?_"

"I cannot say."

Yami no Yuugi furrowed his brow. "_I see. I will let you take me to Hell, Miss Enma…on one condition_."

Ai narrowed her eyes. "What condition is that?"

"_That condition would be: '__**Gamu no Chikata**__'. Play a game with me. Should I win, you will let me stay on this Earth. Should I lose, I will go with you to Hell, no questions asked."_

"You do realize that you are gambling your very soul away?" Ai asked him, flipping a stray strand of black hair off of her shoulder.

"_I do. But I do not regret it. The offer still stands, Miss Enma._"

Ai thought it over for a while. After a minute or so, she nodded. "I accept."

"_Good. I'll tell you the rules then_."

He raised his hand and waved to the doors. At once, the doors flew open. "_I will be hiding this somewhere in the entire school." _Yami no Yuugi held up his Puzzle by the rope._ "You will have until midnight to find it. You cannot use your 'attendants' to help you. I too will be hiding in the school. If you find me, I will tell you a clue to where it is. If you find me three times, I will automatically lose. If you find this_…" He held up the Puzzle again. "_Show it to me, and I lose_."

He moved out of the room. "_I'll tell you when to start looking_."

Ai just stood there. Then, the eye over her head morphed and became a young man with his black hair combed towards the left side.

"Mistress, are you sure you're going to go through with this…?" He asked Ai.

"Yes. I am sure." Ai replied.

Then, Yami no Yuugi's voice rang through the classroom.

"_**Game Start.**_"

"Go, I have a job to do."

Her attendant disappeared and Ai silently walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Two hours into her search, she passed by the doors to the gym, and there, she spotted Yami no Yuugi leaning against the wall.

"I found you." She said simply.

"_So you have._" He replied with a smirk. "_Here's your first clue: 'You're searching in the wrong direction. It is not what is down, but what is up._"

Ai seemed passive. "I see."

Yami no Yuugi opened the gym doors and entered the Gym. "_Remember, you have up 'till midnight._"

* * *

The clock began to chime ten. Ai was now on the second floor of the school, looking in the Principal's office. When what she was looking for wasn't there, she moved out of the room and saw Yami no Yuugi leaning against the wall in the corridor.

"That's the second time."

"_It is. Here's another clue: Murphy's Law states that 'The thing you are seeking is always in the last place you look'." _

Afterwards, he moved toward her and placed a compass tied to a rope in her hand. "_This will help you finish the game sooner."_

"_It is either you find me again, or you find what I hid. It's your choice_."

* * *

It was a minute to midnight when Ai returned to Yuugi's classroom.

"So the clue goes: 'It is in the last place you look'…It is in here…"

She began to look everywhere she could think of; repeating the clues Yami no Yuugi gave her. "It is not what is down, but what is up…"

She looked up the shelves and lo and behold, there sat the Puzzle, glinting innocently in the light of the classroom.

"I have found it." She said, just as the clock then struck midnight.

Yami no Yuugi then entered the classroom. "_In the nick of time, Miss Enma, I applaud you._"

She passively pointed up toward the shelf with the puzzle. "You hid your puzzle up there." She said.

"_My Puzzle? What made you think you were looking for my Puzzle?_"

Ai's eyes widened. "What?"

Yami no Yuugi chuckled a little and shook his head. "_You have misunderstood me, Miss Enma._"

"What do you mean? You asked me to look for your puzzle, did you not?"

"_I'm afraid not Miss Enma. I asked you to look for something different._" He took down the puzzle from its shelf, and pointed to the small ring that let it hang from a rope, which was missing.

"_When I said, 'It is not what is down, not what is up', I meant that it is not the Puzzle you seek, but what is above it – its rope." _

He took the compass that he gave before, and pointed to the rope that was attached to it. It was the same rope that He used on his Puzzle. "_And as I said: 'It is always in the last place you look.' I'm afraid you lose, Miss Enma. And that means I go free…"_

Ai narrowed her eyes to him. "You are a very strange mortal. No one has ever challenged me and won. It must mean that you are an innocent soul for you to win against me."

"_Perhaps your employer was merely using you out of sheer spite?_" Yami no Yuugi suggested.

"Perhaps he was. Thank you for revealing to me this little piece of information."

Ai turned and left.

* * *

**Dang internet! It was down the night of Halloween…that's why it's late. My internet's a coward…XD**


End file.
